


How To Commune With The Supernatural On A Budget

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Ghosts, Mild Gore, Summoning, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Rose and Aradia get down and demonic at Rose's house





	How To Commune With The Supernatural On A Budget

"So your Mom was ok with us communing with the supernatural in her basement?" Aradia asked, helping Rose put the preparations in place.

"My mom is ok with everything, as long as we don't touch her stuff." Aradia nodded.

"There's a lot of wine down here, huh?"

"Yeah, she could drink all of this in about a year though." Rose said, putting down the salt grinder on a table and picking up her book. "I think we're done!" Aradia squeaked in excitement.

"I'll light the candles, you turn off the lights!" Aradia pulled a lighter out of her pocket and began setting the black and white candles alight, Rose running up the stairs and switching off the florescent lights. "FUCK!" Aradia yelled, knocking over one of the candles in the darkness and burning her hand, Rose promptly switching the lights back on.  
"Can you turn off the lights after I finish the candles?"

"Yeah, I didn't think that through." Rose said, watching Aradia fix the mess she had made and light the rest of the candles and turning off the light, getting her phone out and turning on the flashlight to find her way down the stairs.   
"Ok, hood up, we're starting in a minute!" Rose chirped, turning on google translate on her phone to translate English to Latin.

"Wow, are these vanilla scented?" Aradia said, pulling up her hood and getting into position.

"A few of them are, the rest I got from the dollar store."

"You can buy black candles at the dollar store?"

"Yeah, they were on a clearance sale too."

"Nice." Rose began to read the text, her eyes staring both intensely and excitedly at the pixels.

"Tenebris venit magistrum him extra regnum fuerimus, nos humilem tua-."

"Hey! You said that we'd summon a ghost, not a demon tentacle monster!" Aradia said, pulling her hood down. Rose sighed and retyped her words, replacing them with ones which would summon an apparition.

"O spiritus, quaesumus benedictam aeternum relinquere cedens mortales somno tuo." The air began to go cold and the candles flames lifted into an inferno, both Aradia's and Rose's eyes lighting up with an exited flame.

"It's so beautiful!" Aradia said "I can't believe this is working!"

"Now we must chant 'Veni veni exspiravit' 8 times." As the two chanted, the flames got bigger and brighter and a light figure began to emerge from the centre of the circle. On the last chant, the figure began to resemble a person, only with their head chopped off at the neck, their arms cut up at the elbow and wrist, their legs cut off at the knee and ankle and their body sliced in half at the hip."

"WHO HAS SUMMONED ME?" It bellowed, the fire from the candles rising and falling. Aradia and Rose pulled their hoods down and did a little squeal of excitement.

"Wow! Ok, I had no clue that this would work!" Rose said. The spirit looked at them both.

"I...I WAS SUMMONED BY TWO CHILDREN!?" The fire singed the roof of the cellar.

"I mean....I guess...." Aradia said "Sorry, I didn't think we'd get this far."

"WHAT IS THIS? IS THIS PEPPER? WHY IS THERE PEPPER IN MY CIRCLE OF SALT?" Rose meekly showed it the salt grinder "YOU USED A SALT GRINDER? THIS-THIS ISN'T EVEN A PENTAGRAM, IT'S THE STAR OF DAVID!" Aradia face-palmed. The spirit sniffed the air "WAIT A MINUTE, WHY DOES THE AIR SMELL SWEET?" 

"Oh come on! You're a ghost!" Aradia exclaimed "How are you even smelling right now?!"

"DON'T BE RUDE TO ME, MORTAL! I HAVE UNEARTHLY POWERS TO WHICH NO MAN OR WOMAN CAN MATCH!"

"Oh yeah? What are your 'UNEARTHLY POWERS' then hmm? Are you going to use our shitty salt and pepper circle to season us to death?" Rose said, approaching the circle, Aradia nervously trying to get Rose to step away.

"I WILL POSSESS AND HAUNT YOU UNTIL YOUR SKIN TURNS GREY AND YOU SPEAK INCOMPREHENSIBLE GIBBERISH! I WILL STALK YOUR EVERY MOVE AND DRIVE YOU INSANE WITH THE FEELING OF BEING WATCHED! I WILL TRAP YOU IN AN EMOTIONLESS HELL IN WHICH YOU FEEL NOTHING!" Rose stepped closer.

"With what? Google translate Latin? A star of David? Or would it be discount scented candles?"

"STEP INTO MY CIRCLE AND I WILL SHOW YOU!" The fire burned brighter than anything she had ever seen, making both Rose and Aradia step back.

"Rose, maybe we should break the circle." Aradia suggested.

"No," Rose whispered "If we break the circle it can escape, we'll just have to wait until the candles burn to nothing."

"Ugh! This was fun in concept, but now it's just boring, next time we should just use an Ouija board or contact one of your dark, tentacle-ly gods." Rose shrugged. "What will happen if we just leave it until the candles burn out?"

"I'm not willing to leave it untended. Do you want to just turn the light on and go on our phones?" Rose asked, getting her phone out of her pocket.

"Yeah." Aradia switched on the lights and sat on the floor, getting her phone and scrolling through her social media.

"WHAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The spirit got no answer. "PAY ATTENTION TO ME WHEN I AM SPEAKING! I WILL-"

"Trap us in an emotionless hell, yada yada." Aradia said.

"LISTEN TO ME!" The candles burning higher went unnoticed by the two girls under the bright light.


End file.
